petstarplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube
YouTube is a website where people can make channels in order to upload videos. Anyone can watch videos on YouTube unless they're hidden, private or banned. Users as well as comment on them (unless comments are disabled). Channels can also subscribe to other channels. Users can also make playlists that consist of multiple videos. Currently, the most viewed video is Despacito by Luis Fonsi with over 6 billion views, and it is also the most liked video with over 33 million likes. The most subscribed channel is T-Series with over 101 million subscribers. YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind is currently the most disliked video with over 15 million dislikes. The most liked non-music video is Make This Video The Most Liked Video On Youtube by MrBeast, based on the Instagram egg. The most disliked music video is Baby by Justin Bieber. Milestones Something listed in italics means it's since been deleted. Views The list of most views in 24 hours only keeps track of non-trailers. Trailers have a separate list that adds up all views from multiple websites, and as such, their views on YouTube alone are hard to confirm. However, as the Avengers Endgame trailer (most viewed trailer in 24 hours) only has about 93 million views on YouTube as of April 14, 2019, it can be assumed that YouTube views are not a massive percentage of all trailer views. Likes It is unconfirmed which video is the fastest to reach 5 million likes, but Boy With Luv by BTS ft. Halsey achieved the milestone in approximately 6 hours. Despacito had about 18.5 million likes after becoming the most viewed YouTube video in August 2017, and 16.01 million likes when it became the most liked video on July 25, 2017. Señorita got 10 million likes in 40 days or less, making it approximately as fast as Boy With Luv. Some sources state Señorita was the fastest to reach the milestone, but currently, it appears Boy With Luv was slightly faster. Dislikes Subscribers It is hard to verify the fastest times for many of the smaller milestones. Categories such as Music are excluded. Time counted from channel creation. Fastest times to have a subscriber count increase or decrease by a certain number (not counting audits, subscriber transfer and channel terminations, although longer time periods which include audits are counted): *'1 million gained:' Tati (16 hours) *'1 million lost:' James Charles (18 hours) *'10 million gained:' PewDiePie/T-Series (57 days) *'50 million gained:' T-Series (337 days) Trivia * PSY - Gangnam Style and Justin Bieber - Baby are the only videos that got a billion views before the beginning of 2015. ** Gangnam Style is the first video to reach 1 billion and 2 billion views. ** Gangnam Style also held the 1st position for the most watched video for 1,689 days (current record) before losing it to See You Again on July 10, 2017. *** It also held the position for the most liked video for the longest time for 1444 days (current record) before losing it to See You Again. ** Baby held the position for most disliked for the longest time, holding the title from early 2011 (following the deletion of Friday by Rebecca Black) to late 2018 (when it was overtaken by YouTube Rewind 2018). Baby was also the most disliked for a period of time before Friday in 2010. * The fastest video to reach a billion views is Hello and the fastest video to reach 2 billion views is Despacito. ** Despacito is also the first and so far fastest video to reach 3 billion, 4 billion, 5 billion and 6 billion views. * 2017 was the first and so far only year during which multiple billion view milestones were reached for the first time (3 billion and 4 billion). 1 billion was reached in 2012, 2 billion in 2014, 5 billion in 2018 and 6 billion in 2019. * YouTube Rewind 2018 is the fastest video to gain dislikes, becoming the most disliked video and reaching 10 million dislikes in just under a week. ** PewDiePie's version of YouTube Rewind 2018, on the other hand, gained likes quickly. It overtook all official YouTube Rewinds and became the most liked non-music video by the end of 2018. It later lost the title to a video by MrBeast despite MrBeast himself not wanting to overtake the video. * PewDiePie and T-Series competed for the title of most subscribed from around September or October 2018 to April 2019. T-Series was originally expected to overtake PewDiePie in late October, but the overtake was delayed thanks to MrBeast. T-Series overtook PewDiePie for the first time on February 21, and in March 2019, the two channels overtook each other numerous times. On March 27, T-Series took the lead for 5 days before PewDiePie regained the lead on April 1. PewDiePie stayed ahead for 13 days until April 14, when T-Series overtook him again. * PewDiePie holds the record for being the most subscribed channel for the longest time. The second longest time is held by Smosh, although the second longest consecutive reign is held by nigahiga. Category:YouTube Category:Websites